


stupid

by cvblegirl



Series: stranger things have happened [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Set during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvblegirl/pseuds/cvblegirl
Summary: Will destroys Castle Byers.A reimaging of Season 3 Episode 3





	stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just salty they sidelined their friendship, and I've been reading too many byler related captions on tumblr.

The destruction of Castle Byers should have put an end to the intense anger Will felt running through his veins. His arms ached and burned as he fell to the wet ground, his throat raw from the abuse of yelling. 

Will cries as he only ever does when he’s alone. He curls into himself, allowing all of the dark feelings that swirl within him to grip his heart. Allows them to tear it to pieces. 

The despair that fills him is not unlike the one he felt when trapped in the Upside Down, or when the Mind Flayer took hold of him. He wonders, as he digs his nails into his knees, if he will ever be rid of this feeling. There are days when the constant fear and desperation can be easier to suppress. He can laugh and play and act as if the events from the last two years haven’t killed a small part of him each time. He can pretend that he is still the same little boy that rode his bike back home that dark night, that he made it home to Mom and Jonathan. Will squeezes his eyes as hard as he can and just wants to pretend. 

He wants to forget everything. Everything he’s done and said and thought. Because he was being stupid and naive and…

“Will!” Hands reach his slumped shoulders, a frantic voice his ears. 

_Of course it’s Mike._

Mike followed him. Mike is here, calling out to him, despite their fight. 

Mike kneels next to him, and Will finally opens his eyes to the world again. The sound of the rain, the feel of it on his skin. 

Mike’s wide, worried eyes fly to the ruin of Castle Byers before returning to search Will’s face. He can vaguely hear Lucas utter a soft curse at the scene he must make. 

It’s then that he feels _Him_. As clearly as he can feel Mike’s warm hands. The back of his neck prickles like a million little needles are attacking his skin at once. 

“Look, Will. I’m sorry for what I―” Mike begins urgently, but Will shakes his head, his hand reaching to touch the back of his neck as the prickling turns into a burning fire. Will winces and moves to stand up. Mike mirrors his movements. 

“He’s back.” Will says, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. His knees feel weak and his hands begin to tremble. He looks from Mike to Lucas.

“The Mind Flayer’s back.” 

Will is terrified, but there is a twisted sense of relief amidst his fear. He can push his other thoughts aside for now, can bottle everything back up. He doesn’t want Mike to apologize, doesn’t want to address what led him to say those things to him, what led him to destroy the place he loved and treasured the most. He can pretend and act and ignore. 

“C’mon, let's go.” Mike tugs at his hand, pulling him back from the mess he’s made. Will sees the uncertainty in Mike’s face, and it tells him that Mike isn’t going to let this go as easily as he’d hoped. Mike gives Castle Byers one last look before guiding Will to his bike.


End file.
